Wherer The Tears Fall?
by cuddleNinja
Summary: I feel so pathetic having a new number and failing to impress lord Aizen already. I don't want all this attention and I don't like the fact that this black creature keeps following me. However,i can proove them all wrong    UlqxOCxGrim


**Name: Umiya **

**Race: Arrancar**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'6**

**Skin Complex: Cinnamon**

**Weight: (Never tell a woman weight)**

**Eye-Color: Neon Purple**

**Hair-Color: Burgundy (length; stops right over her butt)**

**Outfit: A white turtle neck dress that has a bow under her bust line; flows out with black lace on the edge, black stockings and white ankle high boots with black bows on them.**

**Chapter One: Bunny**

I walked down the hallway frowning. There was a meeting being held in lords Aizen meeting chamber. I frown as I saw Grimmjow leaning against the wall. I was going to ignore him but he grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to glare at him sharply.

"Let go of me Grimmjow!" I said sternly. He only grinned down at me.

"You know something Umiya I never saw your number…What number are you? Aizen wanted this meeting to announce a new number. I wonder if you're going to be that new number… I hope not, you're too pathetic to be a new number." Grimmjow said releasing my arm with a shove.

I watched as he turned the corner. I glared at the wall. How could he say that to me? I'm not weak; I just don't choose to fight. I mean I never needed to fight….I don't want to fight…Damn, now Grimmjow got in my head. I grunted as I made my way to the room.

Once I got into the room my face dropped into a frown. I was late….I blame Grimmjow. I turned my gaze to lord Aizen as he sat in his high chair and right beside him was Gin Ichimaru.

"You are late Umiya. I hate waiting." Lord Aizen said calmly. Yet, I knew he was annoyed that I wasn't on time. I bowed quickly, my loose bun get looser, "Please forgive me lord Aizen I didn't mean to be late."

When I stood back up to my surprise he was giving me a gentle smile.

Lord Aizen nodded his head, "I forgive you Umiya. Now that everyone is here. I will like to start a meeting. You guys all know that Umiya has no number."

I felt my body tense, please tell me what Grimmjow said was true.

"I am going to give her a new number that none of you guys can dispatch from her. Umiya I am going you the number of a decimal. Your ability is unknown still and I feel like if it's unknown then it must be powerful. Your number is going to be .1." lord Aizen said calmly at me giving me a soft smile.

I felt my heart twist in my chest. What if I don't reach lord Aizen's expectations? What if I fail him, in doing so I fail everyone? I looked into Grimmjow eyes and saw that he was glaring at me with hate. I frowned showing him I agree with him at this moment. My eyes turned to Yammy and Starrk eyes. They seem not to care. I trailed everyone else's faces…

Luisenbarn…

Harribel…

Ulquiorra …

Nnoitra…

Zommari…

Szayel …

Aaroniero…

They all had blank expressions. I felt like disappearing. "I won't fail you lord Aizen." I said finally speaking up.

"You seem a bit nervous Umiya." Szayel said smirking.

He always wanted to experiment on me. However, lord Aizen forbid him to touch me. I always wanted to thank him but didn't build the courage to say so.

"Leave her be, Szayel. You all may be dismissed. Please show respect to the new number." Lord Aizen said.

I was the last one to leave the room and I didn't want to. I felt safe being under lord Aizen's eyes. He protected me from these monsters that go lurking in the dark of Las Noches.

I was walking around the corner to my chambers. I frown when I noticed Grimmjow leaning against my door. I stopped and quickly hid behind the corner. I watched in horror as he turned his head my way. I jumped back with an 'eep'. This can't be happening to me. I am fear stricken of Grimmjow that I can't even cross his path. Thinking of what he might do to me because he wasn't the new number. I frown deeply when I heard his footsteps approach my way. I hurriedly race down the hall way into one of the many empty rooms.

I a sigh of relief escaped my lips and leaned against the wall. I covered my face and whimpered lightly. Why I'm I so weak? Grimmjow was right, I am useless and I don't disserve the new number.

I flinched when I felt someone eyes on me. I looked up to meet golden eyes. I gasp and pressed myself tighter against the wall. There was this big black thing with a grin with all sharp teeth. It had circle golden eyes, too long zigzag antennas coming out of its head leaning back, with a golden circle collar around its neck. It looked like symbols were made out of the collar. The creature had a narrow lower body leading up to a big upper body. Not a lot of creatures can pull this look off but this creature did.

If I had a heart it would be gone by now because I believed it would stop beating. I slowly reached out to touch its round face. The creature moved its head under my hand and gave off a light growl, almost like a purr. It wasn't here to kill me.

I smiled softly and rubbed the huge head, "Hey there where did you come from? Scaring me like, you almost gave me heart attack…ha-ha if I had a heart."

I looked at the creature more carefully only to see no whole. "Hmmm what are you? You're not a hollow because you have no whole. You can't be an espada, Arrancar, or vizard because you don't have no whole of the sort." I said slowly standing up.

I was using the wall to help support me because I was still shaken up that this creature has made it's in without making a sound. I don't even know what this thing is capable of. I walked to the exit in the door room and open the door. I peeked out the door to see if anybody was in the hallway.

I smiled to myself when I saw no one. I turned around to call the creature to follow me to my room. Yet when I turned around I saw nothing. I frowned, was I just seeing stuff? I left the room and thought about what just happen.

I was too much into thought I didn't know Ulquiorra was walking the same way I was walking. I was looking down and I bumped right into him. I jumped back a little and looked up to meet those green eyes.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra I didn't mean to walk into you. I was just thinking that's all." I said walking past him, not giving him a chase to talk to me.

I just wanted to go in my room and sleep everything off. When I entered my room I jumped when I saw that creature. I could see it better and it almost looked fluffy. I touched it again and it tilted its head and growled lightly. I smiled, "You are just a gentle giant… I shall name you Bunny. Your remind me of a black for some reason. Do you like that name 'Bunny'?"

Bunny growled in approval. I smiled and hugged its chest. I felt so small compared to this creature. I felt something on my back. I peeked over my shoulder and saw its huge soft hand holding me closer. I smiled, "Bunny, where did you go when I was about to leave the room?"

Bunny only gave a low growl and turned into black smoke. I fell to my knees in surprise. I looked around my room and saw nothing. I heard a faint knock on my door. I stood quickly, dusting off my dress. I open the door to see Nnoitra standing all tall and mighty.

He grinned down at me, "Umiya, number 0.1 I bet you're happy." I shivered as he grinned down at me. I shook my head lightly, "No not really, I rather stay in my room and keep to myself. I don't like a lot attention."

Nnoitra frowned lightly and pushed open the door a little more. I tried to close it back to its opening but Nnoitra was too strong I felt a shiver run through me when I saw his face show that creepy grin. He pushed some more and I let go of the door stumbling back.

"Don't be so scared Umiya, I won't hurt you in any kind of way." Nnoitra was about to step into my room when my door slammed shut. I could hear Nnoitra body slamming against the wall across the hall. I looked at my door with wide eyes.

That's when I saw this huge long arm stretching from out the corner of darkness from my room. I took a step back and saw Bunny step out the dark shadow, and his arm came back to its normal size. I was just standing there shocked.

Nnoitra would defiantly think I did it and he would hate me to the fullest. I frown at Bunny, why did he do that without me agreeing with him. I had it all under control, he didn't have to interfere.

I shivered when I felt my door shake. That's when a raging Nnoitra burst through my door. He had that grin on his face and this time he was planning on doing something.

I stumbled back, falling on my butt. I crawled back in fear. I have to admit to you guys, I'm scared of Nnoitra.

"You had a mighty push their Umiya. I take it your testing your powers. Yet you're testing it on the wrong person. I want pay back." Nnoitra said as he grabbed my leg and dragged me towards him.

I screamed as I was under him. He looked down giving me that grin still mixed with an expression of pleasure. Nnoitra made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't find it in me to tell him to stop. I couldn't scream for help. Other Arrancar would think I'm weak. I don't want them to keep thinking that. I can handle this on my own.

That's when I saw a huge black paw come out from behind Nnoitra. "Look out!" I yelled at Nnoitra. He turned around slowly and that's when Bunny slapped him with his paw. He sent Nnoitra flying into the next room. I gasped when Bunny stood on his hide legs and gave a roar/screech. His fur look like it was more on edge then before. Those antennas were more jiggered then before.

I stood up quickly and ran out my room. Bunny was going crazy. I looked over my shoulder to see that Bunny was reaching out to me whimpering. Why was he acting like that? What he just did to Nnoitra was unforgiveable. He might even go crazy on me. I kept running, I didn't want to turn back again. To see those sad stricken eyes, and the way his antennas were low.

I felt myself run into something hard and solid. I fell to the ground with a hard thump. Why do I be the one falling and not the things I am running into? I open my neon purple eyes to see green cat ones. I gasp and felt the scream breaking through my throat. I let out my scream!

"!" I jumped up and hugged Ulquiorra as I screamed. I felt my tears pour down my face. I couldn't take it no more. I was scared and I wanted someone protection. Ulquiorra wouldn't give me it but it was nice being around someone that could defend you.

"Why are you screaming? Why are even touching me, your trash." Ulquiorra said pushing me off. I wiped my tears, "U-Ulquiorra, it's this thing in my room and it attacked Nnoitra. I don't want anyone else to get hurt by it. I need your help Ulquiorra please."

I looked up at Ulquiorra only to be greeted with a light glare. I took a step back I knew it was wrong to even ask him for a favor. I wiped my damp cheek and walked past him without even saying a word.

"Such pathetic emotions an Arrancar has."

I felt myself shake in anger. I dare Ulquiorra say that about me. It's nothing wrong with having emotions. They say a man is stronger if he shows emotions. I stormed off down the hallway with my ocean of burgundy hair following me.

I turned the corner only to meet blue eyes. Grimmjow looked down at me with a grin on his face. I wasn't in the mood for his tricks either. I looked up at him with a glare.

"Please get out my way Grimmjow. I not in the mood for you right now." I said walking around him.

Grimmjow slid in front of me, "Oh now you think you're better than me because you're a new number."

I shook my head slowly, "No I never thought less of you and it's sad that you would think less of yourself."

I tried to walk around him again but he got back in front me. "You know it's funny that you're saying this, the one girl that always stayed in her room because she afraid what others would do to her." Grimmjow said slamming me against the wall and leaning in close to my face.

I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning in pain. I hate the fact I'm a new number, maybe I can go back to lord Aizen and tell him to take it back.

I looked into those hypnotizing blue eyes. "Grimmjow I wonder when will you learn that it's never nice to hit a female!" I sensed a black arm shooting out the wall. I had a small grin on my face when I saw Grimmjow gasp in surprise when he found himself pinned to the wall with this big black hand.

I smiled at him and turned to leave. "You know sometimes it's sad you will never learn your lesson."

I felt my legs under me pick up speed. I was running from him. I didn't want to be there later when he gets loose. I knew he was yelling and cursing me. I could hear him calling me a bitch and ass. I sighed, "I have to thank Bunny. He was only trying to protect me. Yet, I was the ass that ran away from him. But that arm was his, was it not? I have to figure something out."

I smiled as I headed to Szayel's lab. I know he'll be there and so would lord Aizen. I know Szayel would help me and I'm sure lord Aizen would be impress with my new assumption if it's right.

TBC [HOW YOU LIKE MY FIRST BLEACH FICTION? PLEASE LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS =] ]


End file.
